1? l? What difference does it make?
by Phomma-chan
Summary: Slight crack. Little Tony/Steve if you squint. Steve wants to know what Tony's up to. He's been awfully well-behaved. Too well-behaved. One-shot.


A/N: No own. Smudgen Stony if you squint. Reviews appreciated.

I'm going to try my hand at multi-chaptered stories soon. Please vote on my profile for a story I would do next.

* * *

It was concerning how well Tony was behaving. There were no malicious sounding explosions emanating from the lower floors, no scandal on the news of Stark or in any of the magazines, Pepper apparently had all the paperwork signed already. Everyone would've thought Tony had left if not for his presence on the common's room armchair. No one said anything to disturb whatever Tony was doing on his tablet, glad to have their landowner silent and still for once, but it was disconcerting.

It immediately set Steve off. Sure there was the phrase, 'let sleeping dogs lie' but to let Tony lie would mean he'd wake up with a thousand annoying presumptions and anyway, the billionaire never slept anyway.

Steve tried to subtly (not really, everyone knew what he was doing) pause and read over Tony's shoulder but all he could see was the header of the internet browser. It didn't seem like Tony was really doing anything but scrolling down, pausing a little to read something and either snorting or moving along. Sometimes Tony would laugh for a couple of seconds, push a few buttons on his touch screen and type but then he just went back to scrolling down.

Seeing as how all Steve could garner from the tablet was blue background and a google chrome internet browser, the team leader just settled for asking.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"Nothing interesting, don't worry about it Cap." Now Steve was even more worried. It was a natural response to Tony's dismissive tone.

Tony just kept going, "It's a little beyond your time." Tony wasn't even looking at him.

"You know I've studied up on the technology, I can use a tablet." Bruce sighed and promptly left his seat on the couch but no one paid him any mind. It was obvious when a Stark-Rogers fight was about to start and while it probably would become a one-sided fight with the way Tony was paying attention to the thing in his hands, doesn't mean it was exactly safe.

"Well, this is a little beyond you, old man, wouldn't want to break your brain."

A crease folded in Steve's forehead, his eyes going determined, "It's probably not that bad, stop exaggerating, let me see." His hand was held simply out but Tony curled petulantly over his Stark tablet. "No!"

"What are you? A kid? Let me see."

The others stepped in the room just in time to see Tony and Steve on the carpet, Tony straddling Steve's stomach, stretching for his tablet that was held just out of Tony's reach. Steve's other arm was firmly around Tony 's waist, fingers caught in belt loops to stop him from scooting further in reach for the tablet. Clint whistled then slowly backed out of the room. Bruce left as well, dragging Thor back with him. Natasha stayed for a second longer before leaving, a calculating glint in her eye.

Neither of the men noticed.

"Just let me see it." Steve said, exasperated, Tony really needed to join in the sparring more, it was way too easy to keep him locked.

"This is theft! You shouldn't steal, Captain America isn't allowed to steal!" Steve could see Tony's muscle under his simple tee, a patch of skin showing the man's stomach where his shirt had ridden up, stretching above him to get at his tech. The arc reactor's blue glow shining faintly on Steve's own plaid shirt. His grip on the man's belt loops tightened further as Tony kept wriggling.

"I'm not stealing I'm borrowing." And with that Steve flipped them, careful to make the older man not lose his breath. Putting some weight on Tony, he reversed the situation and squinted at the Starkpad before him. The site Tony was on was 'Tumblr', with a '1' on the logo instead of an actual 'l'. Scrolling down found icons next to large text boxes or pictures and every now moving pictures of kittens that would loop. It wasn't work but it wasn't anything troubling, mostly pictures of robots and sometimes even moving pictures or snippets from interviews with the Avengers.

"I don't see what's the problem here." Steve's eyes narrowed in confusion, putting more weight on Tony when he wouldn't stop moving.

"You're crushing me." Tony gasped dramatically.

Steve paused at a gifset of the Hulk, noticing his thumb had accidentally highlighted a gray thing with a pound sign. Clint explained these things weren't used as just numbers any more, what was it, hash something? A tag of some sort? Something with birds, he was sure. Not knowing how to unhighlight it, Steve just let the #hulk link take him to a new tab.

He immediately regretted it. Tony paused in his wriggling and watched knowingly as Steve fumbled with the no doubt expensive and unique tech before calmly taking it back and exiting the browser. A few seconds silence in which Tony tried to not laugh and Steve's horror-stricken expression.

"I didn't want to say I told you so."

"..."

"You really should have listened."

"..."

"You're really heavy you know."

"..." Steve's mouth was agape, his eyes seemingly scarred for life. He looked at Tony and immediately shut his jaw at the expectant expression and stood, giving his hand for Tony to take. His brain was obviously processing but it didn't seem he was gong to die so that was a plus.

"Was that-"

"Yep."

"And do people really-"

"Yep."

There was a pause. A million other questions in the air.

"Is it really that-"

Tony put a hand on Steve's shoulder, his eyes serious as he looked at Steve's dumbfound expression.

"You'll have to ask Bruce that one." With a pat on the back, Tony opened Tumblr up and walked away.


End file.
